


B Positive

by richardhendricks



Category: B Positive (TV)
Genre: Kidney failure, Other, Rash Decision Making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardhendricks/pseuds/richardhendricks
Summary: A man in need of a kidney and the organ donor he meets by chance develop an unlikely bond.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	B Positive

drew has kidney failure. gina hasn't seen him since high school. kidney swap. sharing is caring. who's gunner? exactlyyyyyyy. we are aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
